Daphne
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Eros thought he was teaching a lesson when he fired that arrow, he had no idea he was circumventing as well.
1. Archery Lesson

**A/N So... DAPHNE! New story. Hope you enjoy it. This may or may not delve into other myths in greek mythology.**

 **Chapter 1: Archery Lesson**

Daphne eyed the doe, she had been following for weeks. Slowly she pulled an arrow from her quiver and knocked her arrow, she pulled the bow string held it for a minute breathed in for a few moments then let the arrow fly.

She huffed when the arrow shot right over the doe's head.

"Well done Daphne" Daphne sighed and dipped her head low in shame at the tone, As the deer ran off. Once it was out of sight, she turned to see Apollo lounging on tree branch right above her, his Lyre resting in his hands. "A few more hundred years and you might actually hit your target."

"We can't all be all powerful Olympians who can do anything without trying" Daphne returned. "My Lord" she said as an afterthought.

"Now, don't blame me because your Archery is terrible" Apollo tutted.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a pretty someone to be chasing?" She asked. "Or are you tired of having people throw themselves off of cliffs to avoid you?" The second it was out of her mouth she regretted it. "Apollo-"

Apollo jumped down. "Even my own sister mocks how many times people have evaded me, I would have thought that you at least-"

Daphne bowed low, her ebony hair fallowing forward. "My Lord, I apologize I did not mean to insult you it was meant as a joke, and I hadn't realized it was in poor taste until I said it."

Apollo stared down at her. What she said had hurt and had she been anyone else they would have been reprimanded and swiftly but Daphne had always been a special case.

He put a hand on her bow. "Your stance is all wrong" He said.

Daphne tilted her confused but for only a moment before it clicked. "O-oh" She said.

"Here" Apollo placed the bow in her hand and repositioned her slowly until she was in a position that was too his satisfaction. He gave her another arrow and placed one hand over her hand that was pulling the bow string and other that was holding the bow steady.

Daphne felt the blush rise to her cheeks. She could feel that power just resting underneath the skin. His bare skin smooth she could just imagine being wrapped in those all night, and she couldn't help but wonder why woman were so desperate to get away from him.

"Like that" Apollo breathed. "Now let go"

Daphne released the bow string and watched as the arrow embedded itself into the tree she had been aiming at.

Daphne tilted her head, but said nothing. "huh…" She said Apollo's arms were still wrapped around her. She could feel the strength and power that was just under the surface.

"Now try again" Apollo said. "Without my help"

Daphne just nodded silently and readied her stance, knocked an arrow, pulled the string taught aimed and fired.

She split the previous arrow in half.

Daphne jumped back in surprise. "Wow" She said. "That was me?"

Apollo nodded his hands clasped behind his back. "Yes" He said simply.

"Are you sure you didn't…" Daphne trailed off for a moment before turning her sea green eyes to him. "Bless me?"

"I am the god of truth Daphne" Apollo said. "I can not lie"

Daphne pulled the two arrows out of the tree and stared at the splinters of the first arrow shot. She held it up for him to examine. "Can you fix it?"

Apollo sighed and ran his hand over the broken arrows. The arrow magically resealed itself.

"Thank you" Daphne said. "Does this mean you forgive me?" She asked.

Apollo stared at her his gaze darkening, for a moment the sun's brightness increased, but she felt no pain. Evan as he was making a point he still sought to protect her. After a while the sun's intensity died down. "Yes, but don't ever say something like that again"

Daphne looked down.

"Daphne!" Daphne jumped slightly and turned in the direction of the sound.

"Coming father!" She shouted. "Farewell Apollo" Before running to the nearbye river where her father Peneus lived.

* * *

 **A/N Do you think I should move this over to fiction press? They have a mythology section as well. Feel free to review.**


	2. Worried

**Another Chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Worried**

"Were you with that sun god again?" her father asked sullenly. They were seated at the table Daphne's was seated beside her brother Hypseus the only sibling she could somewhat stand. Her two siblings Stilbe and Menippe sat on the other side of the table, with Her father Paneus and mother Creusa seated on either side.

Daphne rolled her head to look at her father. "He was teaching me Archery"

"I don't like you spending time with him" Her father said his eyes boring deeply into her. His eyes were the same eyes every single one of his children. "You know his history with woman" His hair was black and tied back in a ponytail. He looked young for a human she would guess he looked to be in his twenties and he was quite tall and strong.

Daphne sighed. "Father we're just friends"

"Daphne" Her mother cut in. "We're worried about you." Her mother was the exact opposite of her father. Small blonde and wear as Peneus could be short tempered it always took a lot to make Creusa angry.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Why?" She asked. "Because I actually like spending time with him?"

"Because it is reckless" Her father stressed. "getting involved with Olympians tends not to bode well for the people involved."

Daphne poked at her Seaweed. "I know that" She grumbled "But, Apollo would never hurt me" Daphne said. "Ever"

"Let Daphne have Apollo" Her sister Stillbe said. She was tall and slender, her black hair done up with a single braid down her shoulder. Her chiton had on shoulder strap and floorlength and there was a golden armband on her left arm. "Daphne can take care of her self"

Daphne narrowed her eyes at her sister. Stillbe was notorious for being interested in the same people that Daphne found herself attracted too.

"Not everything I do, is a manipulation" Stillbe said when she noticed the glare. "Right Menippe?"

Menippe glanced up from the book she was engrossed in. Her hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail. Her chiton was grey and floorlength. "Don't get me envolved in this" She said returning to her book.

Daphne glanced at Stilbe. "No, just when it comes to every guy I'm close too"

Stilbe laughed. "Why would I want that self-centred immortal anyway? He's had so many people run away from him, it's surprising he's still trying."

Daphne clenched her fist.

"Stillbe" There mother said. "Take care of how you speak"

"Makes you wonder, I mean if that many people are running from him, it makes me think if there's something wrong with him" Stilbe laughed.

Daphne stood grabbed her sister by the ear and dragged her out of the room.

"Stillbe" Daphne said once they were out of the room. "You maybe my sister and I love you, but if you ever insult Apollo again…"

"You'll what curse me?" Stillbe laughed. "Dear one, you've been threatening that for years, you have no extraordinary power over me."

The water moved to Daphne's will and she slammed Stilbe to the wall. "You will regret the day you were born."

"Daphne" Apollo called. "What's wrong?"

Daphne fired another arrow. "Nothing?"

"I'm the god of truths, I can separate a lie from truth" Apollo said. "It's not nothing."

"No one at home appreciates what having an Olympian friend can mean" Daphne said. "They think I'm setting myself up to get hurt."

Apollo stared at her his expression unreadable. "And what do you think?"

"You wouldn't care to know what I think" Daphne admitted. "I don't even like what I am thinking"

"And what would that be?"

Daphne sighed. "That they are right" She said. "That something is going to go wrong, and this- whatever this is-is going to end and I do not wish it to."

"Nothings going to happen" Apollo soothed.

"Despite being the lord of prophecies, you can't predict everything" She said. "You're immortal, you will tire, and I'll be left behind."

Apollo stepped forward and clutched her arms. "That will not happen." He argued.

Daphne stared up at him. "You can't-"

"I can I do" Apollo said earnestly willing himself to believe. "It will not happen."

Daphne stared up at his eyes. Surprised at the earnestness in them.

"The other girls don't matter, I won't make mistakes with you, I won't ever give you a reason to run from me." Apollo said.

Daphne just stared at him. Desperately wanting to believe the words pouring out of his mouth.

"Everything we do" Apollo said. "Will be because you wanted it, I won't be like I was with the others, and if I ever scare you, you run as far away from me as you can"

Daphne just stared up at him her expression wide eyed and full of shock and surprise before she smiled. Her brother Hyseus watched from a distance happy and yet maybe just a tiny bit worried.

* * *

 **A/N So according to wikipedia. Peneus actually had four children with Creusa** **, Menippe, (who according to wikipedia is known for being a daughter of Peneus** **And the mother of a couple of guys named Phrastor and Pelasgus)** **Stilbe** **(Who started two races with a certain god.) And Hyseus (** **A king and father of four girls.) And of course Daphne.**

 **Peneus had other kids by other woman, but I'm making Creusa his wife to make everything easy.**  
 **Yes all that information I got off of wikipedia. So... take what you will from that with as much grains as salt as you want.**


End file.
